


All You Need Is Love

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus hums as he cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/gifts).



Remus was humming as he cooked a fry-up for their dinner.

"Need you sound like a demented bumblebee?" Severus demanded. One of his suppliers had failed to send the Jobberknoll feathers today, and he had a large order for Truth Serum for the Ministry in process; if the feathers didn't arrive by Friday, the entire batch would be spoiled.

"I'm sorry," said Remus mildly. "You don't usually object." He turned off the gas and began to divide the contents of the frying pan onto two plates, giving Severus all of the mushrooms and keeping the black puddings for himself. Severus couldn't stand black pudding.

A little ashamed of taking his temper out on Remus, who was always so patient, Severus touched his hand as he set the plate down.

"What was that tune, anyhow? It sounded somewhat familiar."

"Oh – the Beatles, 'Love Me Do.' You must know it." Remus began to sing the words. "'Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true, so ple-eee-eee-ease – love me do.'"

Severus shook his head. "No, I don't think I've heard that before after all." He cut off a bite of fried bread and soaked it in the egg yolk, chewing blissfully. Remus was an excellent cook; he never made anything particularly fancy, but Severus had no problem with that. His mood lightened. "Are they Muggle musicians?"

"Are they... you're kidding me, right?" Remus put down his knife and fork. "The Beatles were only the most popular Muggle pop band in history. You _must_ have heard of them when you were young, before you came to Hogwarts."

"Doesn't sound familiar, sorry." Oh, Remus had done wonders with those mushrooms. Just slightly browned, still juicy, and perfect with the bacon.

Remus leaned across the table. "I'll borrow a few of their records from someone, play them for you. I think you'll enjoy it. I know, I know, you think you only like orchestral music, and I'll admit that some of the Beatles' lyrics are not terribly profound, but really, Severus, you do need to have _some_ awareness of the Muggle world."

"If you like," Severus said. It would make Remus happy to share this with him, that was evident.

As he brushed his teeth that night, while Remus called out from the bed for him to hurry up, Severus sang very softly to himself, "'Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?'"

**Author's Note:**

> written for schemingreader, at the request of magnetic_pole, who suggested Snape/anyone, prompt "the Beatles and/or humor." The title is from the Beatles song by the same name, and the two quoted songs are "Love Me Do" and "When I'm Sixty-Four," also of course by the Beatles.


End file.
